It is known to use pushcarts and the like for the purpose of transporting heavy loads. Carts of this type are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,979,338 to A. J. Dyer, 2,992,834 to E. A. Tidwell et al., 3,034,801 to B. W. Huston, 3,236,537 to A. J. Eckman, 3,456,959 to T. E. Hemphill et al., 3,820,807 to T. W. Curran, and 4,444,405 to D. M. Barrus. These patents disclose carts having one wheel and which are intended for use in facilitating the transportation of heavy loads over rough terrain. These carts are used as a substitute for conventional backpacks since they permit heavier loads to be carried with greater ease. A typical one wheel cart can easily accommodate a load of one or two hundred pounds when hiking in mountains, forests, and other situations in which rough terrain is encountered.
The popularity of hiking and camping and the foregoing availability of a multitude of items for enhancing the comfort of trips into recreational areas creates problems regarding the transport of supplies into remote areas. The common practice is to carry all such supplies in backpacks or where available, on pack animals. Backpacks have been improved to the extent that they can be used to support larger loads. However, the weight of the supplies is still supported by the hiker. This is burdensome and often constitutes a limitation on the distances which can be travelled with comfort over a given period of time. Pack animals can be used to transport heavier loads. However, they must be fed and are expensive to rent or care for. In some areas, they are not allowed.
The presently available carts have found only limited use due to their design deficiencies. Some of the carts are cumbersome and are often more of a hindrance than a help for use in rough terrain. The presently available carts which are relatively easy to maneuver are not able to carry sufficient loads to make their use worthwhile. Some of the carts have insufficient rigidity or stability. Others have an excessively high center of gravity which reduces their usefulness in carrying heavy loads. Other carts have designs which permit their wheels to easily become intertwined with brush and tree branches.
An ideal cart would maximizes the volume and weight of the supplies that can be carried. It would further have a high degree of maneuverability, a low center of balance, good stability and an ease of use available when transporting heavy loads. It is currently a problem that a cart having all of these traits is not currently available.